csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bertram Odgewobbler
|likes = Protecting the sun against forces that threaten to destroy it |dislikes = The sun being weakened or destroyed by unnatural causes |features = Slender brown bear, dark brown fur, dark brown eyes, black nose, black and grey skin, black claws, orange long sleeved outfit, orange cape, black boots with spikes for balance |species = |gender = Male |fur = Dark Brown |eyes = Dark Brown |skin = Black and Grey}} Bertram Odgewobbler is a fictional anthropomorphic created by C.Syde between October and December 2006. I (C.Syde) imagined him as being the main protagonist of his own fictional universe, but I never went very far with his concept, nor did I create any other characters that were part of the same universe. Physical appearance Bertram is a relatively slender brown bear with dark brown fur, dark brown eyes, a black nose, and black boots. His 2006-2007 design was very basic, which is partly because I was only 11 years old when I created him back in 2006. In his original design, Bertram is shown to have quite a large nose to symbolise the impressive smelling ability of his species. Because a lot of my drawings on paper or on the computer through the use of or autoshapes lacked a lot of detail, Bertram's original design featured a sleeveless top and no eyebrows. Bertram originally had white eyelids, a trait not carried over to his later designs. In 2009, Bertram and a lot of my other creations that hadn't already received a makeover in 2008 were given a drastic makeover. As a result, I made many new changes to his appearance. The shape of Bertram's head became a rounded rectangle as opposed to a sphere. His headstripe became lightning bolt shaped, and contrasted more from the fur on the rest of his body. The inside of his ears were given black fur, as well as the ears becoming more pointy, and less rounded. Bertram's eyes now consisted of black pupils and red sclera. The size of his nose, arms, and boots were significantly reduced. The legs of his trousers were increased in length, with folds added to the ends. His top also received sleeves with folds on the ends. Bertram's outfit was also changed from orange to black, with a tan shirt and a blue and black striped bow tie. His outfit also received a rose quad arrow symbol on the front. Another detail was the inclusion of a tuft of fur on the top of Bertram's head. Many of these colour changes were made in response to me switching from using Microsoft Office 2000 or 2003 to using . As a result, I began using a lot of colours that were featured in the 2007 version of Microsoft. I also began using bevels instead of squares, and thicker dash dotted outlines. Bertram would not be redrawn again until 2019. For his 2019 design, I decided to use Faber Castell Lead Pencils, an Artline 204 Faxblac 0.4 Black Pen, Faber Castell Felt Pens, Faber Castell Watercolour Pencils, a Paper Mate Liquid Paper Correction Pen, and a White Uniball Signo Gel Ink Pen instead of using autoshapes with Microsoft Office. I used Microsoft Paint and GIMP to add the finishing touches to his new design. I was 11 years old when I made my first design for Bertram Odgewobbler in 2006, and I was 13 years old when I made my second design for him in 2009. Bertram would have to wait slightly more than a decade to receive another redesign by me in 2019 at the age of 23. Bertram mostly reverted to his original 2006 design in 2019, but with more detail than ever before. Bertram mostly reverted to his original design in 2019, except that his design became more detailed than ever before. In turn, his design became much closer to how I originally pictured in my head. Because my original intention was to have Bertram resemble Winnie the Pooh, I looked at Pooh's classic Disney design as my main source of inspiration when drawing Bertram's body. Because of this, Bertram's 2019 design is heavier and more built up than his two previous designs, though his body is still very lean compared to that of Winnie the Pooh, as well as his tummy staying reasonably flat. His eyes are brown once again, and his arms have gone back to their original length. The eyebrows are more curved and much thicker than in his 2009 design. The fur on the top of his head is still lighter than the fur on the rest of his body, but the headstripe is now black. Bertram's ears still have the black fur from the previous design. His outfit and cape are orange once again, but are now redder in colour, particularly the cape. The skin on Bertram's palms are now dark grey, and his hands now have separate fingers with black claws. His lips are now purple with visible teeth inside his mouth. The nose is larger than it was in 2009 though it doesn't stick out as much as in his original design. Bertram's nose now has visible nostrils, and his tongue is now visible inside his mouth. His outfit still has long sleeves with folds on the ends, but his trouser legs have reverted to their original appearance. Bertram's shoes have also reverted to their original appearance, albeit with much more detail, such as the inclusion of straps, and special spikes on the undersides of his shoes to help him balance better. Personality Bertram is known for his outstanding bravery and courage. Aside from being brave and courageous, he is also shown to be very determined, being willing to risk his life to do everything in his power to stand in the way of anyone that threatens to destroy the sun. While Bertram's intelligence is often overlooked in favour of his other personality traits, he has a high level of intelligence to be able to know when and when to not take risks. He is also shown to have good timing. Abilities Bertram's most impressive ability is the ability to shoot beams out of his hands which can help protect the from forces that are threatening to destroy the sun prematurely. However he is not invincible, as the beams that he can shoot can only go a certain distance. Although the beams can travel a very long distance in a short amount of time, they cannot reach the sun unless Bertram is high enough to touch the s. The only way Bertram is able to get near enough to the sun for the beams to reach - aside from flying - is by taking paths which travel high enough to reach the clouds. But the paths are very dangerous, as they require a lot of balance. Much of the paths are made up of wobbly platforms which are known as Odgewobblers. Bertram got his last name by being the first and only known animal to jump from odgewobbler to odgewobbler without losing balance and falling to his death. While Bertram does owe some of his balancing abilities to the boots he wears, no other animal has been known to be able to balance as well as Bertram, even with special balancing boots. Another of Bertram's abilities is being able to look at the sun for extended periods of time without experiencing discomfort or , whether temporary or permanent. Even though the furthest Bertram can be from the sun for the beams to reach it is quite far, it would still be fatal if anyone were to be that close to the sun, which implies that Bertram's body isn't as vulnerable to the sun's heat as the bodies of other people. Like most bears, Bertram has a very strong sense of smell. Gallery Bertram Odgewobbler 2007.png|December 2006 or January 2007 design using autoshapes Bertram Odgewobbler 2009.png|Early or Mid 2009 design using autoshapes Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists